Goblinoids
Racial Traits *Languages: goblin and common *Improvised proficency: You have proficency with all improvised weapons and use a d4+ str for damage *+1 dexterity. Goblins *+2 dexterity *Gain proficency in deception *Size= Small *Movement Speed= 25' Gnolls *+2 constitution *Gain proficency in Medium Armour *Size= Medium *Movement speed= 30' Bugbear *+2 strength *Gain proficency in stealth *Size= Medium *Movement= 30' Hobgoblin *+2 intelligence *Gain proficency in short swords, longswords, and battle axes *Size= Medium *Movement= 30' Kobolds *+2 wisdomTemperaments *Gain proficency in trap making *Size= Small *Movement= 30' *Language: switch goblin for draconian Culture All goblinoids live in a tribe like society with their leader being determined by strength of arm. This leader is usually a different species than the goblinoids they rule over. I.E. Kobolds are almost always ruled by a dragon or dragon like creature, goblins and bugbears are often ruled by orcs, and gnolls and hobgoblins by other gnolls or hobgoblins respectivly. They live in a cutthroat society with the murder of your superiors being completly acceptable. Goblinoids will rarely make friends wiith any other living creatures and see their pets and fellow goblinoids as nothing more than a means to an end. Temperament & Apperance Goblins Goblins are very short creatures with heads that appear to big for their body, and features that appear to big for their heads. They have have very pointy ears and teeth. They are lazy, cowardly creatures rarely attacking a foes unless the odds are clearly on their side. They are competent archers and feirce fighters, although they frequently forgo skill in battle in lieu of pure savagery. Many groups of goblins will also boast of shamans who provide a link to a the tribes patron god. Other than the shaman though most goblins worship purely out of fear. Bugbears Bugbears are the only goblinoid known to have a sense of honour. If attacking a weaker foe they will often choose to offer a "fair" one on one fight. Thet are large creatures usually over or around 6' tall. They are covered in brown hair that can be so dark or light to appear black or white respectivly. They are very well muscled, yet still nimble. Their ears and teeth are pointed and they have a flat nose and eyes of a similar size to that of humans. Bugbears are experts of concealment able to hide mere feet away from their prey without being detected. Gnolls Gnolls are a vicious breed of goblinoid. They live in tribes usually consisting solely of other Gnolls. Gnolls are very oportunistic, and will hire themselves of to anyone if given a good enough offer. They are the most savage of all the goblinoids frequently feasting on defeated enemies before they have even died. They resemble bipedal hyenas generally being grey or brown with black spots. They are fair sized creatures usually standing between 5' 8" and 6' 4". Hobgoblins Easily the most feared of all goblinoids the Hobgoblins are an incredibly warlike race. They are skilled warriors usually boasting some of the best fighters in the world. Unlike other goblinoids who live in a tribe, the hobgoblins are much more organized with leaders being chosen based on battle experience. They live in large groups usually numbering in the hundereds with a scoiety much more similar to that of humans with designated villages and towns. Although unlike humans whos economy is based on agriculture, hobgoblins rely on raiding and war to fuel their economy, with most of their food coming from that grown by the slaves captured in raids throughout the year. They have a very structured society, but murder and intrigue are common place.They are solid creatures with wide shoulders and thick muscles. They have pointed ears, red skin, and black hair that usually falls down their back. Kobolds Kobolds are a very peculiar group of goblinoids. The species was created ages ago when a dragon magically infused its egg with a goblin creating the kobold species. They are similar in size to goblins, but that is where the similarities end. They are covered in scales and have large reptilian eyes. instead of ears they have a small ridge of raised scales revealing a small hole. They are dragon worshipping fanatics, and will sacrifice their life in service of their draconic masters. They are cunning beasts often lining the entrance to their homes with devious traps. Unlike other goblins they do not suffer from laziness, and are very energetic always tinkering, exploring, or doing something that will keep them occupied. Like dragons and dragonborn kobolds have different scale colouring depending on the dragon egg they descended from. Although this has little to do with what colour dragon they follow, but kobold leaders will generally be the same colour as the dragon they are worshipping. Unlike their more powerful bretheren, the dragonborn, kobolds are incapable of utilizing a breath weapon. but on rare occasions are blessed with a membrane between their arms and waist which acts as wings.